A Certain Reincarnated Gamer
by ExecutionerofGods
Summary: A young man is reincarnated into Toaru, What will happen to the world? And what is that mysterious power of his? The Gamer Fic (I made a better new gamer fic, so check that out.)
1. Chapter 1: New Game

_In a black void, therein lies a soul_

 _..._

'W _here am I?'_ Thought the soul as it tried to remember what happened.

 _ **Flashback**_

It was a typical day for Irae Ausführung

Watching anime as always, lazing around in his house.

He was currently in 9th grade, though he mostly lazes around he has good grades. Though it's more often than not thanks to his good cheating skills.

His mom worked abroad since a year ago and his dad left before he was born. Though it was annoying for him to be left alone in the house because of how lazy he is. He always didn't do housework and left it to his mom. He kinda felt bad at first but his brain didn't give a shit so he didn't feel bad anymore. Now though he has to care of the house and all that bullshit, It was quite annoying but his brain adapted and he didn't feel too annoyed anymore.

It was September 30, 2018, The anime he's currently watching is to aru majutsu no index. He has already watched the anime but since its been 2 years since he watched it and because season 3 is coming, he decided to rewatch it.

"Season 1 is boring as hell..." complained Irae as he watched the first episode

It was just getting better when suddenly he heard a shout outside

"ALLAHU AKBAR!"

"What"

That was all he was able to say when an explosion engulfed him and he died.

 _ **Flashback end**_

"...Did I seriously got killed by a terrorist?" Asked Irae to himself

Irae wanted to complain more but stopped when a blue box appeared in front of him.

 **Hello Irae, Because of some...Circumstances your life has ended. You were supposed to live longer and achieve some 'great' accomplishments. I won't tell you the reason of your early death but I will let you reincarnate in another world. Normally everyone goes to the afterlife or reincarnate without their mind (memories and consciousness) and spirit (emotions and personality) only the soul is left, but I will let you still have your mind and spirit intact.**

 **As an apology I will give you an ability that you're familiar with, so that you can survive in the world you're going to.**

 **The Ability I'm granting you is** ** _The Gamer._** **It's a more superior version than the one you've read about so don't worry.**

 **Every other question you have can be answered by the Gamer's A.I.**

 **Have a nice life.**

"..." Irae just stood there with utter shock and disbelief at his situation .

Irae slaps himself in the face lightly to compose himself.

"I guess I'll do this?" Irae says unsure about what to do.

Another blue box appeared with text on it.

 **Start The Game?**

 **Yes/No**

"Yes"

The box disappears and a bigger box takes its place.

 **Tutorial! This will help you have a better understanding about the game**

 **Think Menu**

"Pretty straightforward okay 'Menu'"

 **Stats**

 **Skills**

 **Inventory**

 **Quest**

 **Shop**

 **Cheats**

"It's pretty much the same but.. cheats? is that for real? oh well I'll check it later"

'Stats'

 **Name**

 **Title**

 **Level**

 **HP - Health Points**

 **MP - Amount of Energy You Have**

 **STR - Strength is the amount of force the body can make.**

 **AGI - Agility is how fast you move.**

 **VIT - Vitality is how much damage you can take and it is related to HP.**

 **INT - Intelligence is how much you can memorize and it is related to MP.**

 **WIS - Wisdom is how you can solve maths and how you can apply knowledge, it is also related to MP regeneration.**

 **LCK - Luck is how the world gives you good events and increases percentage of success.**

 **Stat points - How much points you can place**

 **Skill points - How much points to level up or buy skills**

"How much stat points for an average person?"

 **5**

"I see.. Next, Skills"

 **Gamer's Mind ( ) - Grants absolute psychological and mental protection**

 **Gamer's Body ( ) - Have the body of a video game character**

 **Gamer's Existence ( ) - You can choose a NEW GAME if you die**

 **Math (Lv.20)**

 **Cooking (Lv.2)**

 **Science (Lv.27)**

 **English (Lv.40)**

 **Karate (Lv.12)**

"Hmm.. new game huh? That's neat and gamer's mind is probably the reason I'm so calm"

"Inventory"

A blue box appears and on it there's 5 little boxes each 5 rows the size of a match box.

 **0/100**

"So it's like minecraft or something"

"Quest"

 **Active Quest: None**

 **Inactive Quest: None**

"Pretty straightforward, Shop"

 **The Shop is where you can buy abilities, items and more!**

 **Ability shop**

 **Item shop**

"...Ability shop"

 **ABILITY SHOP - Just say what ability you want and it will come up**

"Hmm... How about Super Saiyan"

'That would be cool'

 **Super Saiyan - Increases STR,AGI,VIT and Energy Damage x50**

 **Cost: 1000 Skill Points**

'Oh wow... So I can buy _any_ ability in existence, That's not op at all' I thought with sarcasm.

"Item shop"

 **ITEM SHOP - Just say what item you want and it will come up**

"So it's the same huh? How about.. the Infinity Gauntlet"

 **Infinity Gauntlet (All Stones) - Grants absolute control over the universe**

 **Requirements: 10,000 Int and Wis**

 **Cost: 1,000,000 Skill Points**

"Holy shit, I can _buy_ anything"

'I would probably go batshit if I can buy the Shining Trapezohedron'

"Cheats"

 **CHEATS - You can only command one cheat per day, You can complete quest to unlock other cheats**

 **addmoney1 ($1-10,000) - adds money to the inventory**

 **addstatpoints1 (1-10) - adds stat points**

 **addskillpoints1 (1-10) - adds skill points**

"If i can add 10 points per day then I can get 3650 points per year, not bad. Especially the money cheat"

 **Tutorial END**

The box flickers and the contents change

 **C** **haracter Creation:**

 **By the way, The world you're going to is Toaru**

 **Will you reincarnate as one of the main cast or as a new one?**

"Hm... new one, though I'd rather be close to the main cast "

 **Alright then, Choose your family:**

 **Touma's sibling**

 **Mikoto's sibling**

 **Index's sibling**

 **Accelerator's sibling**

 **...Etc (100+ More)**

"Oh nice" says Irae as he reads.

"Hm... I'll pick Touma because it would be interesting

 **Choices have been selected, You will now reincarnate**

And then a white light engulfs me.

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is my first time doing this so it may be a bit shitty. Please write a review and tell me what you think.**

 **This will follow the anime Index, Railgun and season 3**


	2. Chapter 2: New Life

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

'Uh.. What happened?' I thought, confused.

"Congratulations mam, It's a healthy boy" A voice said.

'Who's talking?' I thought, unable to open my eyes as it feels like lead.

"Hello there" said a voice, sounding female though it sounds tired .

I struggle to open my eyes, but after a few seconds thanks to the **Gamer's Body** I finally manage to open them.

The first thing i see is the face of a woman though it seems slightly familiar.

'That's right.. I got reincarnated as Toumas brother. That means this is... Kamijou Shiina, my mother' I thought as i remember her in the anime.

'I feel sleepy' I thought feeling extremely sleepy.

 **Integrating Gamer's Body -**

 **92% complete**

That was the last thing I saw before I fell asleep.

* * *

 **-2 weeks** **later-**

* * *

After I fell asleep I woke up in a crib. It seems that my name in my old life got retained, My name is now Kamijou Irae.

From my observation to my family, Kamijou Touma is 2 years old. Meaning I'm 2 years younger than Touma.

As expected of Touma, He has reeeaaallllyyy bad luck. I even saw him once trip on a cord and broke a ton of furniture.

Most of what I did was sleep and fiddle around with **The Gamer.** I can't really do much, being an infant and all that.

Of course I made sure to use cheats everyday. I alternated between the stat cheat and skill cheat, As I can only use one cheat per day.

This is my status page for now.

 **Name - Kamijou Irae**

 **Title:**

 **LVL: 1**

 **HP: 8 (Recovery Rate - 0.8% per minute)**

 **MP: 100 (Recovery Rate - 1% per minute)**

 **STR: 0.8**

 **AGI: 0.7**

 **VIT: 0.4**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LCK: 5**

 **Stat points: 70**

 **Skill points 70**

 **STATUS:**

 **Infant - Decreased STR, AGI and VIT**

I haven't added my stat points and skill points because I wanted to save it.

For now though, I'll just act like a normal baby until Touma goes to Academy City.

* * *

 _ **2 years Later**_

* * *

"Niisan let's play!" I shout to my brother Touma, While waving my arms around.

"Sure!" replied Touma cheerfully.

Thanks to my presence, Touma isn't sad as much. He gets called God of Pestilence after all.

After playing, we went to the kitchen to eat.

"Touma, we're going outside to the mall. Do you want to come?" asked Kamijou Touya.

"Yeah." Replied Touma with a nod.

"I wanna gonna go with!" I said cheerfully as I haven't gone outside.

"But Irae, You may get lost you know?"

"I'm not!" I replied while puffing my cheeks.

"Okay fine, but make sure you stay with us. That goes for you too Touma."

"Hai." Replied Touma with a smile.

After eating I went to the bedroom to get changed.

While changing, I observed my appearance.

My hair was black and my eye color was a scarlet red, my physique was also that of a child.

After getting dressed to go outside, I checked my status page.

 **Name - Kamijou Irae**

 **Title:**

 **LVL: 3**

 **HP: 7400 (Recovery Rate - 15% per minute)**

 **MP: 8300 (Recovery Rate - 83% per minute)**

 **STR: 740**

 **AGI: 735**

 **VIT: 740**

 **INT: 830**

 **WIS: 830**

 **LCK: 10**

 **Stat points: 0**

 **Skill points 2650**

 **STATUS:**

 **Child -** **Slightly Decreased STR, AGI and VIT**

I already placed all my stat points so I can be ready for any danger.

Though this may be overkill, I'm at least 100 times stronger than an adult after all.

I haven't used my mp for the past 2 years because I didn't want for my parents to find out. I don't want to push my luck.

In the meantime I've bought some skills.

Though I've mostly bought them because I thought it would be cool.

 **Gamer's Mind ( ) - Grants absolute psychological and mental protection. Too much negative emotion is also suppressed.**

 **Gamer's Body ( ) - Have the body of a video game character.**

 **Gamer's Existence ( ) - You can choose a NEW GAME if you die.**

 **Math (Lv.80)**

 **Cooking (Lv.5)**

 **Science (Lv.95)**

 **English (Lv.40)**

 **Japanese (Lv.50)**

 **Karate (Lv.12)**

 **Acting (Lv.20)**

 **Killing Intent (Lv.50) - At this level, You can make bears scared shitless.**

 **Range - 20m**

 **Command Mantra (Lv.40) - At this level, You can control other's actions.**

 **Range - 80m**

 **Cost: 50 mp**

 **Pyschokinesis (Lv.80) - At this level, You can make forcefields and control more forces.**

 **Cost: 5 mp (Varies)**

 **Kaio-ken (Lv.38) - Can go up to 10x Kaio-ken. Multiplies STR,AGI,VIT and MP.**

 **Cost: 50 hp per minute (Varies)**

 **Regeneration (Lv.30) (Passive) - Increases HP recovery rate.**

After checking my skills I went to my family to go outside.

''Now, Let's go." said my father, Touya.

"Hai!" I yelled cheerfully.

Hopefully nothing goes wrong.

 _Later_

I was just enjoying the view, running around when I heard someone shout.

"YOU! YOU'RE THE REASON I'M BANKRUPT!" I turned around and I saw someone stab Touma.

It took 0.01 seconds for me to process what I'm seeing and when I did I dashed faster than a bullet towards them.

My sprint created a sonic boom and ruptured the cement I was standing on.

Once I arrived I pulled the knife and used **Pyschokinesis** on Touma to stop the bleeding, In my fit of anger I tried to punch the offender.

Thankfully, **Gamer's Mind** worked and I was able to stop my fist from connecting and turning the man into paste.

However, The punch was too strong that the man got blown 50 meters away by the air pressure and many glass in the surroundings shattered.

All this happened in 0.05 seconds, no one was able to understand what happened. One second Touma got stabbed then I was just suddenly there and then suddenly, there was a boom and the glasses shattered.

"..." Touma just stood there dumbly, unable to process what happened. Not even noticing his wound.

"Are you alright Niisan?" I ask my brother.

"What?" Touma asks. returning to reality.

"Your wound" I say pointing my finger at the stab wound.

Touma finally notices and clutches his wound in pain.

My father and mother ran towards us in haste.

"Touma are you okay!?" Kamijou Touya shouts.

"Call an Ambulance!" Shouts Touya.

After Touma got taken to the hospital, I sat in the waiting room along with my father and mother.

"Irae, How did you do that?" asked my father.

'Acting skills, go!'

"I don't know, it just happened.." I explain.

It seems that I nailed it as Touya smiled.

"Is that so." said my dad.

Afterwards the doctor came into the room.

"How is he?" asked my dad seriously.

"He's fine, There wasn't any bleeding so it wasn't that bad" said the doctor with a smile.

We all came inside the hospital room and saw Touma in a hospital gown.

"Are you okay niisan?" I ask as I ran.

"Yeah." said Touma with a smile.

"Touma," Touya said "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" Touma replied "Really."

"Touma," said Shiina "We have something to tell you and your brother."

"What is it?" Touma asked.

"After some talking with your mother and I, We decided to send you both to academy city." Touya explained.

"It's for your own safety,'' Touya continued "It's not safe for you in a superstitious town, Academy City is different. It's a place grounded in science. They don't believe in anything like luck. The city will take care of you both." Touya finished.

"Okay dad. If that will be for the best." Touma says.

"Okay then, You will both transfer to Academy City. I want you both to take of each other okay?"

"Yeah!" Touma and I replied in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3: Academy City

**It seems that I forgot to put Observe on the skill list, so I'll put it here.**

 **For those wondering the schedule update, I will mostly update 1-3 chapters per week.**

 **I give my thanks to those who liked the story so far. Now, I'll answer some reviews.**

 **akasuna123: He used the cheats shown in the first chapter.**

 **Guest: Yes, normally an op mc would make the fights boring and anti-climactic but the mc would be fighting Magic Gods and Level 6 espers in the future. Compared to hax af characters like those, he's cannon fodder.**

 **Ospite: Your username mirrors yourself quite accurately. I won't make this fanfic bland and generic like all the other gamer stories, The MC also wasn't just your average ordinary otaku. Like the 'God' said, if he hadn't died he would have done some 'great' things, which I would further explain in the later chapters. The MC is apathetic as well, as shown, he didn't care all that much that he died. It would be more interesting, in my opinion, if I make the MC like an anti-hero. I would also appreciate it if you weren't so quick to assume that this is shit, I have only uploaded 2 chapters after all. Also, I won't make the MC go to other fictional worlds like some generic oc asshole that NTRS the main character. That's just retarded and boring.**

 **Well, that took like... 30 minutes, Fuck my broken keyboard.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

* * *

After Kamijou Touya told us that we were going to Academy City. I remembered about my outburst earlier. 'Shit, even though everyone thought it was just a strong wind that blew that guy away, I mean, Who'd believe that a two year old surpassed the speed of sound and punched so hard glass shattered? I need to hide the evidence.'

I used **Observe** on my parents and found out that they did think it was me. They saw the ruptured cement at my position and just realized it.

Now I see where Touma got his detective skills.

Of course, I wasn't taking any chances so I bought **Mind** **Manipulation (Lv.30)** for 220 skill points and used it to wipe the memories of every witness about my 'demonstration', including Touya and Shiina and just made them believe it was a gust of wind.

I was able to manipulate Touma's memories as well, using **Mind** **Manipulation** as well to change his memories in that event permanently. It seems that my abilities can permanently alter reality once the process is done. Meaning Imagine Breaker won't be able to cancel the effect, Like if I used something like a reality warping power. IB can negate it if it's still in process, but after reality's been altered, IB can't cancel the effects.

I also fixed the damages I caused in the scene using **Psychokinesis** , I wouldn't want too much attention after all.

Anyways, after a few weeks since that incident, I'm now going to Academy City.

It seems that Touma and I will stay some in some facility for children until we become middle schoolers.

Well that was what our parents said anyway.

* * *

 _ **-A few months later-**_

* * *

It took a long travel and a lot of preparation, but we finally arrived in Academy City. Touya and Shiina left after leaving us with a guide which said guide, asked us to follow her in a certain facility for children.

After some hours we finally arrived. The manager introduced us to the children staying there.

I didn't really give a fuck, I used **Observe** on them and no one was noteworthy to make a connection with. It would have no point as I would leave sooner or later and making friends would only endanger them.

The day went on and I pretty much talked to only Touma.

Of course Touma is still as misfortunate as ever. Of course, When people insulted him for it, I defended Touma and just said "Shut up, You people are just background characters." Obviously like the little bitches they are. They tried to insult me as well for being Touma's brother and then tried to bully us. Obviously, I beat the shit out of them. I didn't break any bones, which was hard to not do considering I can destroy solid concrete with no effort.

I only ended up getting consoled _,_ I am still a three-year old after all. Needless to say, the staff were quite shocked that a little kid no older than three has beaten kids 2-4 years older than him without a scratch.

After what I did, the children were basically scared of me.

Touma was shocked at my 'awesomeness' and his pride was like it got blown to bits, It seems that having a younger sibling have to defend you does that. Touma, being the kind soul he is, apologized to the victims of my fist.

He did say that I shouldn't use too much violence, but since it was his fault or so he says, apologized to me as well for having to be involved, he did say his thanks for saving him.

"Niisan, you should stand up for yourself." I said to Touma.

"But, it's my fault" replied Touma while dropping his head.

"It's not your fault that you're unlucky, niisan." I replied while shaking my head.

It's kinda sad that a person can be so unlucky, Though there are some who have it far, _far_ worse.

* * *

 _ **-A few weeks later-**_

* * *

A few weeks after that, we were requested to go to some facility for The Power Curriculum Program.

I concur whatever they're going to do would be useless as I have the **Gamer's Body** , This essentially nullifies chemical damage, I am literally immune to any poison, harmful drugs or anything that normally harms the human's biological system. With the **Gamer's Body** , The various chemicals that is used in The Power Curriculum Program will be turned null.

It would be better to just say that I'm a Gemstone than revealing I have a body that is immune to any poison or drug in existence. Countries and several hundreds of scientists and researchers would try to catch me for experimentation.

Though I'd do something more different.

After some time, talking on the way, we arrived in the facility and some scientists noticed us and welcomed us inside.

The few scientists guided us in the facility, in a few minutes of walking, we arrived in a laboratory of sorts. Filled with tons of scientific equipment.

"After a few minutes, we will start the testing on you." said the man in a lab coat with glasses.

'Might as well just do it like a boss' I thought to myself with a sigh.

I have added enough skill points to **Mind** **Manipulation** to make it **Lv.50** , In this level I would be able to manipulate large amounts of memories and control someone's actions. I use programmed **Mind** **Manipulation** on everyone to make it so that I was able to pass The Power Curriculum Program and immediately becoming a level 3 psychokinetic esper. Touma will also be a level 0 like in the anime.

'What a smart idea' I thought to myself sagely even though the reason was just me being lazy, while using **Psychokinesis** to disrupt any camera or surveillances in the area, lest they find out.

* * *

 _ **-A few days later-**_

* * *

The Power Curriculum Program finished and the results came up. Like what I programmed with **Mind** **Manipulation** , I only made myself as a Level 3 while I let the scientists actually make Touma undergo The Power Curriculum Program. Currently, I'm viewing my status page.

 **Name - Kamijou Irae**

 **Title:**

 **LVL: 3**

 **HP: 7400 (Recovery Rate - 15% per minute)**

 **MP: 8300 (Recovery Rate - 83% per minute)**

 **STR: 740**

 **AGI: 735**

 **VIT: 740**

 **INT: 830**

 **WIS: 830**

 **LCK: 10**

 **Stat points: 1800**

 **Skill points 2250**

 **STATUS:**

 **Child -** **Slightly Decreased STR, AGI and VIT**

'Hah... Compared to some heavy hitters in fiction, like Goku or Superman. My stats are beyond pathetic, I'd get Instakilled by getting touched.'

'Skills.'

 **Gamer's Mind ( ) - Grants absolute psychological and mental protection. Too much negative emotion is also suppressed.**

 **Gamer's Body ( ) - Have the body of a video game character.**

 **Gamer's Existence ( ) - You can choose a NEW GAME if you die.**

 **Observe (Lv.70) - Able to view someone's Stats, Skills, Biography and thoughts.**

 **Math (Lv.80)**

 **Cooking (Lv.5)**

 **Science (Lv.95)**

 **English (Lv.40)**

 **Japanese (Lv.50)**

 **Karate (Lv.12)**

 **Acting (Lv.20)**

 **Killing Intent (Lv.50) - At this level, You can make bears scared shitless.**

 **Range - 20m**

 **Command Mantra (Lv.40) - At this level, You can control other's actions.**

 **Range - 80m**

 **Cost: 50 mp**

 **Pyschokinesis (Lv.80) - At this level, You can make forcefields and control more forces.**

 **Cost: 5 mp (Varies)**

 **Kaio-ken (Lv.38) - Can go up to 10x Kaio-ken. Multiplies STR,AGI,VIT and MP.**

 **Cost: 50 hp per minute (Varies)**

 **Regeneration (Lv.30) (Passive) - Increases HP recovery rate**

 **Mind Manipulation (Lv.50) - The Ability to manipulate the _mind_ , At this level. Controlling someone's mind at long durations is possible.**

 **Cost: 80 mp**

'Not bad but.. I don't have good hax nor do I have a special skill, maybe Kaio-ken but against someone like Accelerator it wouldn't matter.' I thought to myself with a sigh as I lay on my bed while thinking about training somewhere for a long time so that I can be prepared for the events at the future.

'Let's see... what would be good hax?' I ponder to myself while trying to remember various hax-filled fictional world. Some hax are too costly so I can't buy those. Something like a max level **Imagination Manifestation** costs 120,000,000 skill points which makes sense considering it's basically Nigh-Omnipotence.

'What is an ability that can be op while being cheap? I need to be able to adapt against my opponents, How about...' I try to come up with an ability that can fulfill the requirements.

'Wait, _Adapt_.. That's it!' I finally realize the answer with a facepalm as I didn't think of this sooner.

'Dammit, What the hell are INT and WIS doing? It's in the hundreds for god's sake.'

'Shop, Ability shop, search for **Reactive Evolution** ' I command with a thought.

 **Reactive Evolution - The ability to develop adaptations, powers, or skills in response to immediate threats.**

 **Cost: 500,000**

'Too expensive... How about just **Adaptation.** ' I thought to myself while pouting at the fact that I can't buy such a useful skill.

'I shouldn't be complaining, That 'God' could have just left me here with no powers.' I thought to myself while still being thankful of the gift given to me.

 **Adaptation - The ability to survive and adapt to different situations and natural environments. 1000% Increase in increase of stats and skills via stimuli. Can create skills in higher levels.**

 **Cost: 5,000**

'Good, It's not too expensive. This will greatly help in training' I thought to myself while thinking about the future.

* * *

 **Author** **'s Note:**

 **I will make this as Interesting as possible and even put in some lore. I would appreciate it if you don't like the story, you give constructive criticism and not just basically saying 'this is shit' or 'op mc sucks' or some shit without even giving the complete reason. Anyways, This is just a new hobby of mine. I figured if there's not much OC fanfic like this, then just make one.**


	4. Chapter 4: Preparation and Leaving

**I'm back with another chapter!** **I will make the chapters before Index starts short so that's why there's a lot of timeskips.** **I will make the chapters longer once it gets to Index.**

 **It takes 3-5 hours because of my broken keyboard though.**

 **Before that, I'll answer some reviews**

 **G0DLess: He just used psychokinesis to deal with the UNDER_LINE** **, It's high enough in level.**

 **On Soaring Wings: IB can't remove the effects of some supernatural powers, Like the feather that removed his memories, It's kind of like that.**

 **akasuna123: Jee han also needs to buy skills, Like he did with the Abyss Auction. The MC didn't try to create skills because Touya, Shiina or Touma might find out. The skills he bought also cannot be created by MP as it is too complicated.**

 **Darkjaden: Nothing, _The Gamer_ is more powerful than IB as shown in the first chapter, It can casually create an Infinity Gauntlet and even give Nigh-Omnipotence. _The Gamer_ could also be considered natural and supernatural as it is given by a 'God'. Gamer's Body (MC) can't be cancelled by IB (If that's what you mean).**

 **Now, On to the chapter!**

 **Chapter 4: Preparation**

* * *

 **-2 years later-**

* * *

It's been two years since that day, I only allocated my stat points on INT and WIS so that I could gain more mana.

I only need to train to upgrade my other stats.

 ** _The Gamer_** told me the reason that I couldn't create IDs. It said that I.D (Instant Dungeon) Creation will be put in my skill list if I reach the age of five.

I asked why and it told me that if I had I.D Creation ever since I wad born, I would grow too strong too fast and it would catch the attention of some people because of the large mana souce.

In the meantime, While I was waiting for the I.D Creation, Because of the large amounts of my INT and WIS, I showed the full extent of my intelligence to the teachers and whatnot.

I even created a paper about 'How to create an arc reactor' which I pulled from Iron Man and showed it to some scientists.

I dumb downed the arc reactor so that it wouldn't be used to create Iron Man armors. If i didn't do that, Academy City would have more powerful suits, which would be a pain in the ass if I fight it.

With a little **Mind Manipulation** as well to make the scientists recommend me to the higher-ups, I was able to skip grades. I didn't skip yet though since I'm leaving that for when I go train outside and come back.

Needless to say, after that I was called a 'Genius' or 'Prodigy' or whatever. It did give a title though, which was good.

Excluding my grades aside. I mostly played video games and watched anime in my new dorm room which I was able to stay in, with Touma due to being 'responsible' enough.

Touma even said that I spent too much time doing that and that I should play with my friends and go outside.

"Niisan, It's more interesting to play video games and watch anime than play with children or go outside with no purpose." I replied while shaking my head.

"Aren't you also a child?" Rebutted Touma with a sweat drop.

"Shaddup." I defended lamely.

"Jeez, even though you're such a kid." said Touma while scratching his head.

"I am not a little kid!" I shouted while throwing a pillow at Touma's face and puffing my cheeks.

'I was 14 in my old life you know, I ain't a goddamn child... Maybe...' I thought while contemplating about the things I do.

Other things I did, included preparing for leaving academy city and going to some random island for training.

I already explained this to the higher-ups and said that I would be back in 9 years with the reason of me trying to train my esper powers. I didn't say about the island part though, Only going to Antarctica (Yes, Antarctica).

They didn't agree but after I said I would give them a more powerful version of the arc reactor _and_ creating a new element (Badassium), They agreed.

They'd probably monitor me through a satellite but I'm not stupid enough to let them catch me doing some unexplainable things.

I also explained this to Touma and said that I will video-call him every now and then when I leave. He hesitantly agreed and said that I should avoid strangers and etc, etc. I only said that I would leave to another country and do something relating to science though.

No need to make Touma question why I'm going to some random island.

In relation to everyday things and Academy City, I am now regarded in the bank as a level 4. Touma is also still a level 0. He found out in The Power Curriculum Program about his Imagine Breaker though. I said that since it cancels supernatural powers, It may also be related to his bad luck. He just said "FUKOU DA!" and cried anime tears in the corner.

Any delinquents that messed with Touma was beaten up by me, I only used Martial Arts so needless to say, they gave up with their pride and reputation getting shat on, considering they got beat up by a five year old without using said five year old's powers.

I warned Touma that if I leave, they might come back and get his ass though.

Two years quickly passed and today is the day I leave.

I stand at the front door in my dorm room with a big backpack.

"Irae, you should stay out of trouble and make sure not to forget your responsibilities okay?" said Touma sternly.

"Hai Hai Niisan, See you in a few years." I replied as I walk away.

* * *

 **-A few hours later-**

* * *

I arrive at the airport and got to the airplane for going to South America and reaching Antarctica by boat.

Of course I won't really go to Antarctica.

I wait in the plane for a few hours and once I saw the island I will go to, I reached to the door and grabbed the handle.

"What are you doing!?" Shouted some random passenger.

"Jumping." I replied simply and pulled the door open.

I jumped out of the plane and fell through the air onto the island.

" **Forcefield.** " I mutter as I use **Psychokinesis** to shield my fall.

 ** _Boom!_** A small explosion formed where I landed and created a crater the size of a house.

"Yosh! Time to start my training!" I stretch my limbs and viewed my stats and skills for a quick review.

'Stats'

 **Name - Kamijou Irae**

 **Title: Genius (10% increase in INT and WIS)**

 **LVL: 5**

 **HP: 7400 (Recovery Rate - 15% per minute)**

 **MP: 29,480 (Recovery Rate - 294.8% per minute)**

 **STR: 740**

 **AGI: 735**

 **VIT: 740**

 **INT: 2948**

 **WIS: 2948**

 **LCK: 50**

 **Stat points: 0**

 **Skill points: 5900**

 **STATUS:**

 **Child -** **Slightly Decreased STR, AGI and** **VIT**

"Heh, I have a pretty good amount of MP.. but I need to gain more."

'Skills'

 **Gamer's Mind ( ) - Grants absolute psychological and mental protection. Too much negative emotion is also suppressed.**

 **Gamer's Body ( ) - Have the body of a video game character.**

 **Gamer's Existence ( ) - You can choose a NEW GAME if you die.**

 **Observe (Lv.70) - Able to view someone's Stats, Skills, Biography and thoughts.**

 **Math (Lv.80)**

 **Cooking (Lv.5)**

 **Science (Lv.95)**

 **English (Lv.40)**

 **Japanese (Lv.50)**

 **Karate (Lv.12)**

 **Acting (Lv.20)**

 **Killing Intent (Lv.50) - At this level, You can make bears scared shitless.**

 **Range - 20m**

 **Command Mantra (Lv.40) - At this level, You can control other's actions.**

 **Range - 80m**

 **Cost: 50 mp**

 **Pyschokinesis (Lv.80) - At this level, You can make forcefields and control more forces.**

 **Cost: 5 mp (Varies)**

 **Kaio-ken (Lv.38) - Can go up to 10x Kaio-ken. Multiplies STR,AGI,VIT and MP.**

 **Cost: 50 hp per minute (Varies)**

 **Regeneration (Lv.30) (Passive) - Increases HP recovery rate**

 **Mind Manipulation (Lv.50) - The Ability to manipulate the _mind_ , At this level. Controlling someone's mind at long durations is possible.**

 **Cost: 80 mp**

 **I.D Create (Lv.30) - Create Instant Dungeons. At this level, you can mix 2 dungeons together.**

 **List of Dungeons**

 **\- Zombie**

 **\- Ghost**

 **\- Ogre**

 **\- Time Dilation (2:0)**

 **I.D Escape (Lv.50) - Ability to escape Instant Dungeons or Artificial Dimensions.**

"Now I just have to buy adaptation." I say as I think the command to open the ability shop.

'Buy Lv.20 **Adaptation**.' I command to my ability.

 ** _Ding!_**

 **You gained the skill 'Adaptation'!**

 **Adaptation (Lv.20) - At this level, 2000% increase in increase of stats via stimuli. Only weak skills like 'Night Vision' can be created.**

"That emptied my skill points..." I say to myself with a sigh.

"Well whatever, This is gonna help with my training." I finish my slight workout even though it wasn't needed.

I raise my hand and use my **I.D Create** skill to make a Time Dilated Ogre Dungeon.

"Let's do this!" I shout as i prepare to fight the enemies.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'll possibly upload a chapter tomorrow so be sure to keep updated. I'll also make the next chapter a training arc and have the MC go back to Academy City at the start of index (Episode 1).**


	5. Chapter 5: Results

**Sorry for the late update (ᵕ ̠ᵕ ), I fell asleep and forgot about this.**

 **Now, like always I'm going to answer some reviews.**

 **G0DLess: That's a good idea!**

 **On Soaring Wings: Mind Manipulation worked because it was like Psychokinesis but only affecting the mind. If for example, An esper used Telekinesis or Psychokinesis to crush Touma's finger or something, Can he reverse the damage? He can cancel the effect like if he's getting lifted by Psychokinesis but he can't reverse the damage... I think. Also, the MC changed the memories of his family because he didn't want them to be questioning or suspicious or getting caught up if he gets in trouble (or something like that)** **Also, yeah, I didn't really put much thought in this fanfic, I may rewrite it in the future or just create a different one.**

 **For some who have questions, you can just put a review and I'll answer them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Results**

* * *

"Gah!" I shout in pain as I block an enhanced tail whip from a dragon but fail to withstand it as I get blown a hundred meters away into a small mountain created by my I.D.

"Goddammit, Why did I get too full of myself and drop my guard?" I grumble as I recover from the damage.

I take a look at my hp and grimace.

 **Kamijou Irae**

 **LVL: 350**

 **HP: 18,000/2,580,000**

 **MP: 200,700/2,334,900**

"You little shit." I narrow my eyes in anger at the dragon. The dragon is a few hundred meters huge, with it's tail being several hundred meters long.

Thankfully I can recover at around 200,000 hp per second so It's not too bad.

 **'Observe.'** I think as I look at the dragon's stats.

 **Dragon (Leader)**

 **LV: 500**

 **HP: 1,867,124/17,500,000**

 **MP: 180,000/10,000,000**

'Tough piece of shit.' I think annoyed as I teleport away from the dragon breath the dragon released, Obliterating the small mountain that was behind me a while ago.

"Limit Off" I say as I get my increase in strength after a long time.

" **Dimension** **Slash.** " I say my attack name as i wave my hand down like it was a knife at it cuts the space apart unto it's target.

The dragon roars and flies away at a speed faster than it should have with it's size.

My attack slashed through the I.D island and dissipated when it reached a hundred meters.

"Let's end this! **Vanishing Dimension Slash** " I shout my attack name as I teleported to the dragon then dashed while using 10x time acceleration and using dimension slash at the same time.

I appear behind the dragon and slowly, It's head fell off, decapitated with my hand while It didn't have enough time to use a Magic Shield.

I descend to the ground while disabling my **Psychokinesis** to stay in the air.

"Damned dragon." I complain to no one as I view my stats.

 ** _Ding!_** **You have leveled up 120x!**

"Hm." I dismiss the box as I sat on the ground.

" **I.D Escape**." I say as I raise my hand in the air and the I.D disappears.

Well, fighting dozens of dragons with my limiter on isn't such a good idea.

"Limit On" I say one of my skill name.

I view my stats after a few minutes of rest.

 **Name - Kamijou Irae**

 **Title: Magic King (100% increase in INT and WIS, 1000% learning speed in magic, 200% Magic Resistance)**

 **LVL: 470**

 **HP:** **258,000** **(Recovery Rate - 500% per minute)** **(Decreased by 10x)**

 **MP:** **233,490** **(Recovery Rate - 856% per minute)** **(Decreased by 10x)**

 **STR: 5563** **(Decreased by 10x)**

 **AGI: 7700** **(Decreased by 10x)**

 **VIT: 25,800** **(Decreased by 10x)**

 **INT:** **23,349** **(2x) (Decreased by 10x)**

 **WIS: 8560** **(2x) (Decreased by 10x)**

 **LCK: 5,000**

 **Stat points: 33,200 (x10 stat points per level)**

 **Skill points: 16,000**

 **STATUS:**

 **Limiter (On) - Used for training, decreases user's stats by 10x except luck but once turned off after a long time , user will receive 20x increase of original power.**

It's been nine years since I first got here on this island, for me though, since I used a time dilated I.D I spent more than 27 years here and increased my stats by a lot.

I can obliterate an entire island by myself if I wanted to. Even more if I use my full power and some of my stronger skills.

The reason I had low HP and MP earlier was because I fought more than several dozen dragons and I got pretty exhausted by then.

Of course, I had to take off my limiter otherwise I would have died.

'Skills'

 **Gamer's Mind ( ) - Grants absolute psychological and mental protection. Too much negative emotion is also suppressed.**

 **Gamer's Body ( ) - Have the body of a video game character.**

 **Gamer's Existence ( ) - You can choose a NEW GAME if you die.**

 **Observe (Lv.80) - Able to view someone's Stats, Skills, Biography and thoughts.**

 **Math (Lv.98)**

 **Cooking (Lv.20)**

 **Science (Lv.100) - Hyper Science (Lv.5)**

 **Omnilingualism (Lv.20) - Understand any human, animal or monster language.**

 **Martial Arts Mastery (Lv.50) - 100% Increase in STR,AGI and DMG.**

 **Acting (Lv.20)**

 **Killing Intent (Lv.100) - Aura of Despair (Lv.30) - Can cause Fear, Confusion, Insanity and Death.**

 **Range - 100m**

 **Command Mantra (Lv.70) - At this level, you can control other's actions much better. Cause Debuff to higher level opponents.**

 **Range - 120m**

 **Cost: 50 mp**

 **Pyschokinesis (Lv.100) - At this level, You can make forcefields and restructure matter.**

 **Cost: 5 mp (Varies)**

 **Kaio-ken (Lv.100) - Can go up to 100x Kaio-ken. Multiplies STR,AGI,VIT and MP. 90% less drawbacks**

 **Cost: 5 hp per minute (Varies)**

 **Regeneration (Lv.100) - High-Speed Super Regeneration (Lv.10) (Passive) - Can regenerate from a limb.**

 **Mind Manipulation (Lv.80) - The Ability to manipulate the _mind_ , At this level. Controlling someone's mind forever is possible.**

 **Cost: 80 mp**

 **I.D Create (Lv.70) - Create Instant Dungeons. At this level, you can mix 4 dungeons together.**

 **List of Dungeons**

 **\- Zombie**

 **\- Ghost**

 **\- Ogre**

 **\- Time Dilation (3:0)**

 **\- Demon**

 **\- Angel**

 **\- Dragon**

 **I.D Escape (Lv.70) - Ability to escape Instant Dungeons or Artificial Dimensions.**

 **Adaptation (Lv.80) -** **At this level, 8000% increase in increase of stats via stimuli. Powerful skills like 'Soul Manipulation Resistance' can be created.**

 **Supernatural Detection (Lv.70) - Detect Magic, Mana and supernatural powers.**

 **Subskills - 8 View more**

 **Mana Manipulation (Lv.100)**

 **Subskills - 40 View more**

 **Magic Manipulaton (Lv.60)**

 **Subskills - 80 View more**

 **Super Mode (Lv.80) - Alternative of Super Saiyan, 50x multiplier. At this level, it can be maintained without any drawback.**

 **Cost: 10,000 mp per minute**

 **Super Kaio-ken (Lv.40) - Combination of** **Super Mode and Kaio-ken.**

 **Cost: 80,000 mp per minute, 5,000 hp per minute (Increases per multiplier)**

 **Amplification (Lv.90) - Can amplify stats or a property of an object (Weight, Gravity,etc)**

 **Cost: 200 mp (Varies)**

 **Physics Manipulation (Lv.60) - Manipulate the laws of Physics (Fundamental Forces, Dimension, Quantum)**

 **Subskills - 50 View more**

 **Time Manipulation (Lv.30) - Can currently accelerate one's time and see the future (Precognition)**

 **Subskills - 12 View more**

 **Soul Manipulation (Lv.40) - Ability to manipulate living being's soul.**

 **Subskills - 11 View more**

"My skills are pretty good, I can defeat a saint-level magician with this." I say to myself as I feel good about it.

It seems that being alone in an island fighting monsters all the time will make you go a little crazy.

I have grinded a lot during these past 27 years (Time Dilated). My stats have increased a huge amount as well.

With my limiter enabled, I can only destroy a large city or a small mountain though I should be at least comparable to a saint.

It's pretty annoying but the 20x increase makes up for it.

I also have good physical stats thanks to my adaptation. I can even survive a nuclear bomb at point blank.

I get up and go to my 'house', I arrive at the front door and got inside.

For the past 9 years in the outside world, I have allowed Aleister to monitor me. He thinks i can become a level 5 (I'm like a level 6 now though).

I acted like I was training outside of my I.D, In the last 2 years the power I've shown should be comparable to a level 5.

I've only used Psychokinesis and didn't use my other skills when I was outside. Though one time I got bored and used **Physics Manipulation** to manipulate the gravity.

I acted shocked so that it would look like I just discovered it. I just used a cover name and replaced **Psychokinesis** with Omnikinesis.

It would be annoying as well if I can't use **Physics** **Manipulation** in Academy City, It's a good skill after all.

It would be funny to see the look on his face when I show my full power.

Anyways, I should be about ready for the events to come.

I viewed my multi-use watch to look at the date.

'It's about time.' I think as I got prepared.

I equipped a black hood and some other clothing as I use my inventory to get it done.

I get outside my house and flew upwards the sky.

I charge a **Spiral** **Mana Bomb** to destroy the surface of the island.

"Hm... This should be good." I say after 10 seconds of charging. I release my attack and watch as the bomb released an energy equivalent of more than 3 gigatons of tnt.

I look at the horizon at the direction of Academy City and grin.

"I wonder how would I fare to the strongest in Academy City?" I question as I use **Psychokinesis** to fly at speeds faster than lightning.

I may have enjoyed fighting too much...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The MC is quite op but he's not _that_ op... Maybe. Anyway, he's weaker than Fiamma of the Right but stronger than a Level 5 Accelerator. **

**This wasn't really a training arc considering I just skipped all the training but I guess it counts.**

 **I'll make the next chapter have some 3rd person POV and more plot and dialogues and not just shit like this.**

 **I may have gone a little retarded in this chapter... don't ask why.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Start and The End

**I'm kinda losing interest and enthusiasm in this fanfic,**

 **I might/probably will rewrite this or just make a new one.** **I have some kind of writer's block,**

 **Maybe I shouldn't have made the mc too op... oh well whatever.** **Tell me if you want for fanfic to stay or I just make a new one.**

 **I have a fairly good one in mind (To me it is). So yeah, this might be the last chapter (If i get bored).**

 **I don't want to create some permanent cliffhanger or something.**

 **Now, to some reviews.**

 **Guest: Eh, being op without revealing suspicious knowledge to the enemy was kinda the only to way to make a change in the plot. (Or you know, get some help, but fuck that)**

 **G0DLess: I'll think about that in my new story (If I do make one).**

 **Zaphkiel Eterna: Yes, it's quite bullshit indeed.**

 **Now, let's get to that chapter (Or final chapter, whatever).**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Start and The End**

* * *

"Such misfortune!" says Kamijou Touma as he gets chased by some thugs.

"Hold it, you dipshit!"

"Wait, you coward!"

I, Kamijou Touma... am leading a way of life... that is undoubtedly blessed with misfortune.

It was like this in the past but not as bad.

Back when he was young, his little brother Irae defended him from people who wanted harm upon him.

He takes care of him when he is in danger and Touma took care of Irae in regards to daily life.

His brother was a genius, making contributions to academy city and reaching top in the rankings like it was nothing.

Touma didn't feel hatred nor jealousy to his brother for being way more better than him in most if not all areas.

He instead felt proud and grateful for his brother, for being so smart and even having a high level and for also having his back when he was in trouble.

He missed his brother though, he had his back and touma felt less sad when talking to him. Even though Touma had such bad luck, his brother still didn't treat him badly at all. Instead, he helped when he was unlucky, took care of his bullies and even helped him on his studies and such.

His brother was a little lazy though almost always staying in the house and playing video games and watching anime all day. However, this attitude puts a smile on his face, it relaxed him and became more carefree because of his brother. He did not mind his bad luck as much when seeing this.

Touma became really sad when he heard his brother was going to leave for a long time.

He wanted to have Irae not go away but decided that it would be too selfish of him and it would better for his little brother as Irae said that he would also be able to increase his level and create scientific technology to help people.

When his brother went away, Touma was sad for a few weeks but got better over time and thought that his brother wouldn't like seeing him like this.

The years passed on and Touma promised himself that he would study more and work hard to make his brother proud.

Touma got better grades but thanks to his misfortune he always either loses his study material or gets it destroyed.

He was getting better at avoiding misfortune though.

The nine years passed by and came July 19th.

He tried to 'save' a girl from getting harassed by some delinquents.

He had to ran off though as there was more than he could he handle by himself.

'Ahh, god, what is it with my misfortune!?' Thought touma as he ran from the thugs.

Eventually he reached a certain bridge and stopped there to rest.

"Hahh... Damn, they finally gave up." muttered touma as he went on his knees.

Touma's head turned around when he heard someone approaching.

"What were you doing?" asked a female voice, this was Misaka Mikoto, The Railgun.

"Being a good Samaritan by protecting the delinquents? Are you a certain hot-blooded teacher?" continued Misaka as he walked to Touma.

"The fact that they stopped chasing after me means..." Touma trailed off.

"Yeah, I burned them all up to save trouble." Misaka explained nonchalantly while electricity sparked around her head.

"So that's what happend..." said Touma while holding his head.

Misaka pulled a coin from her pocket and asked "Hey, do you know what a railgun is?".

Touma understood what a Railgun was but decided to respond dumbly as he had a bad feeling about this.

"Railgun?"

"Also called a super electromagnetic cannon. By borrowing Feliming's momentum, it can fire shells like a cannon." said Misaka as he flipped the coin up the air.

"Something like this, see!" Misaka said as she fired her railgun and a beam of orange with lightning passed by Touma faster than the speed of sound.

"Even with a coin like this, if it can go at three times the speed of sound, it can deal a substantial amount of damage, see?" asks Misaka to Touma.

"Don't tell me you burned those people with that?" asked Touma for her answers.

"Don't take me for a fool. I'm quite adept at taking care of useless Level 0 espers." replied Misaka slightly irritated.

Yes, I wasn't trying to save her. I was trying to save the guys that were carelessly trying to approach her.

"I'm quite aware that you're one of only seven Level 5 espers in this Academy City, but I think you should change your habit if talking down to other people, really." complained Touma with a disappointed looking face.

Misaka gets irritated and sparks go off around her. "That's something only the strong would say...".

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm a Level 0, too!" Defended Touma as he gets up and backs off.

Misaka responds by throwing large amounts of lightning at him.

Touma quickly puts his arm in he front as his Imagine Breaker, as his brother called it, negates the lightning.

"And why are you, a Level 0, unharmed?" asks Misaka to Touma.

Touma hears a sound in the distance but thinks that it was nothing as it was too quiet.

"I'm not sure how to put this, Misfortune? Bad luck?"

Misaka backs off a little as Touma acts all cool.

"You really have bad luck." Misaka grits her teeth and doesn't notice the small dot in the distance going at them.

Misaka summons a thundercloud and proceeds to use her powers to summon thunder.

If not for a figure to arrive between them and smacks the lightning bolt away.

"Wha-?" She tries to understand what just happened and notices someone her age between them.

Touma also seemed shock at what happened and looks at the new arrival.

"Yo. Nissan." The new arrival says as he turns around to Touma and takes his hood off.

Touma took a second to understand what he said and his looks. A few moments later it clicked and he remembers the one in front of him.

"I-Irae!?" Touma sputters as he looks at his brother in front of him.

"Who else? Nissan?" Irae said with a smile. "Good to see you again, but firstly..." Irae turns around at Misaka.

" **Go back to your dorm**." Says Irae as he uses **Mind Manipulation** to make Misaka go to her dorm. With magic not being able to be canceled by Misaka's barrier, there was no resistance.

Misaka turns around and walks away to go back to her room.

"What just-?" Touma asks as his brother explains.

"It's a part of my ability, now let's go to your dorm, shall we?" Irae says as he gets Touma to have him follow Touma to his new dorm room.

"Ah, eh, That's right!" Touma says and pulls his brother's hand.

"It's good to see you again Irae!" says Touma with happiness at seeing his brother again.

"Yeah!" replies Irae as he follows Touma to his dorm.

'It's good see you again, Brother.' thinks Irae as missed his brother and his antics when he was training all time.

A smile forms on his face as he gets dragged and follows Touma to his new dorm room.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hmm... Yeah I got bored at this, I'm just gonna go make a new one. It might take a while for my enthusiasm to come back though so it might take a week for the new fanfic. Yes, It's still the gamer but hopefully more interesting and good. I also feel less motivated with my keyboard being broken (Yes, I really do have a broken keyboard). So yeah, I'm gonna do a new one with a slightly different plot, different oc and all that.**


	7. Author's Notes

**Hello there! I just want to say that this fanfic isn't going to continue anymore.**

 **I have some kind of writer's block and can't think of any more plot (you know, good ones and not just the oc being op all the fucking time with no character development).**

 **So yeah, Hopefully the next one would be better and have more longer chapters, before I leave I will answer some questions you may have.**

 **Is the new fanfic going to be a To aru fanfic? - Yes, yes it will.**

 **Is the mc in the new fanfic going to be op? - Yes, but not too op or you know, becoming op too fast.** **There won't be many changes to the plot if the mc is weak so that's why the mc is still going to be op (Not as much as the mc in this fanfic though).**

 **What is the update schedule of the fanfic? - The same as this one, about 1-3 per week, I will only write one when I have enthusiasm as it will only be shit if I don't**.

 **Will the oc be the same? - No.**

 **Will the gamer system be the same? - No, the cheats would be removed as well as the shop.**

 **Well, that's all for now, I wouldn't like to spoil much. Anyway, I might upload the story today or tomorrow so be sure to select publish date and find my username in there or just view my profile.**

 **The words in the chapters would be more longer as I have more experience in creating a story compared to this one being my first actual story.** **Now that's done, Goodbye!**


End file.
